


Who says villains can't find love?

by DankestDevi



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, I'll add more chapters too, I'll add more characters later on, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance, first fanfic, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankestDevi/pseuds/DankestDevi
Summary: Sombra finds McCree at a local Mexican bar, and decides to have a little fun. The adventure that entails, however, is nothing that she could have anticipated.





	1. Hey, cowboy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be gentle! Also, the Spanish in here may not be correct(my native language is English so for all translations I used google translate) so please excuse that as well! And any constructive criticism would be appreciated, so make sure to comment that too!!!

Mcree's world was slowly becoming a haze. His blinks were becoming slower by the minute, almost as if he were moving in slow motion. Yep. It was official. He was drunk way past his limit. The sounds around him were growing more muffled, and more muffled and more...Bring!...The sound of the door to the bar jolted him awake. He glanced behind him and saw a woman sashaying towards the bar, her shoes clicking every time she took a step. Mcree couldn't help but stare. Her outfit was nothing he's ever seen before. A purple pullover with oversized cuffs paired with full body leggings fading from blue to a dark purple. And her hair! It was shaved on one side with cybernetics implanted on her head and the other side was long with dyed purple hair and brown roots. She walked like she owned the place, and sat on a bar stool like a queen, crossing her legs and resting her head on her hands. Her eyes glanced around the bar looking for the bartender.  
"Hey, amigo. Pass me a cup of the good stuff." She motioned to a pitcher of gin on the back shelves. Mcree never took his eyes off of her. The girl noticed and set her indigo eyes on him.  
"Like what you see, cowboy?" She had a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Mcree tried his best to keep his voice steady but his words were slurred anyway.  
"It's nothin miss, is jus that...well...I ain't never seen somebody like you before."  
"Is that a complement?"  
"It's whatever you make it out be."  
She gave him one last look before she grabbed the gin that the bartender had slid towards her. Soon, even she was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.  
"Sooo," mcree began to drawl, "what's a lady like yourself doing in a place like this?"  
"Good question, cowboy. I'd like to know myself."  
"Hey now, I have a name and this 'cowboy' business is getting old!"  
The girl chuckled.  
"Alright, fine. ¿cuál es tu nombre?"  
Mcree blinked, surprised by her fluent Spanish. He didn't notice how thick her accent was until now.  
"Hehe, well, the names mcree. And while we're on the business of names, what's yours?"  
The girl looked taken aback. There were repercussions to consider. Especially since she was supposed to be in 'hiding'. Plus, mcree might recognize her if she told him her alias. Ahhh, to hell with it. I'm too drunk for this.  
"Well, mcree, Me llamo sombra."  
She stuck out her hand.  
"Pleased to meet you!"  
"Hehaha, the pleasures all mine, amiga!"  
At this, both parties broke off into a fit of laughter. Soon seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. Surprisingly, sombra was able to hold her alcohol very well. Mcree, however, gradually got himself into a drunken stupor, until he couldn't barely speak on his own. The bartender checked his clock and motioned towards sombra and mcree.  
"Hey, ustedes, its closing time. Get you and your drunk friend out."  
Sombra gave the bartender an annoyed look.  
"Uh, you've got the wrong idea, friend. I don't know this dude, and I'm definitely not responsible for his drunk ass."  
"Listens miss, I don't want none of the crap, I've got to go home."  
He pointed towards the door.  
"Unless you want him to be thrown on the streets, both of you, fuera."  
Sombra bit her lip. Why should she help him? What's in it for her? Well...this is a good opportunity to get some information on the illustrious Jesse mcree. Since he's drunk, who knows what information he could spill. She looked down at mcree, at his sleepy face. She saw nothing but blissful innocence. She felt the odd need to protect him, to keep him safe. Her stomach churned at the thought. What the fuck?! I'm not going soft, am I? Or is it something else...? She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the thought.  
"Grrr, fine. I'll take him."  
The bartender huffed.  
"Bout time"  
Sombra tapped mcree on the shoulder.  
"Hey, cowboy, get your ass up."  
He replied with an unintelligible set of grunts.  
"Ugh, fine. You want the hard way then, huh."  
Sombra pushed mcree off the barstool, then quickly positioned herself where he landed in her outstretched arms.  
"Alrightttttt, you're heavy as fuck. At least try to stay balanced!"  
Sombra placed mcree's arm over her shoulder as she herself tried to balance the weight of her and mcree. The bartender took one last look at the pair.  
"Hey, amiga. If you need a place to stay, there's a motel just down the street."  
Sombra was halfway out the door when she mustered a strained gracias and then closed the door behind her, mcree on the other side of her, leaving nothing but the sound of the door's bell behind her.


	2. Why dontcha stay a while?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, McCree couldn't let a girl that pretty leave anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, okay. So it's been a while but yay chapter 2! I've been suuuper busy with school and state exams are coming up too so updates might not be as fast as they could be...  
> But I'm trying! And boy do I have so many ideas for future chapters.   
> Right now it's like a bunch of filler chapters to lead up to the good parts.   
> Also, constructive criticism is appreciated, so please be sure to comment any ideas or thoughts down below!!!!

Just as the bartender said, the motel wasn't far off. And in good reason too; mcree wasn't exactly light as a feather. Sombra glanced around. It was a sleepy Mexican town, just as someone would expect from being in the middle of nowhere. She turned to look at McCree, who was incoherently murmuring, and sighed.   
"What the fuck have I gotten myself into..."   
Soon Sombra saw the faint outline of a neon motel sign. It's lights flickered on and off, briefly illuminating the words 'motel de Nuevo México'.   
"Welp, this is the place..." Sombra adjusted herself and McCree and pushed the door to the motel. There was an older woman at a counter near the middle of what looked to be a lobby. The lady looked up from whatever she was reading and gave Sombra and McCree a warm greeting.   
"Hola! Welcome to motel de Nuevo México! What brings you two here?"   
"I just need a place to stay for the night. Any chance I can get a two bed room?"   
The lady stood up to fully face them.   
"Well, how much do you have?"  
Sombra dug around in her pockets until she pulled out two crumpled 50 dollar bills. The woman eyed Sombra.   
"Well, little lady, 100 dollars won't get you very far."  
She took them out of Sombra's hands.   
"Hmmm...this can only get you a one bed room."   
"One fucking bed?! Ohhhh come on, amiga, please just cut me some fucking slack!"   
"I don't understand the problem. Aren't you and him dating or something?"   
"Fuck no! It's just complicated ok?"   
Sombra sighed and put her head in her hand.   
"Ok, so there is no way I can have a two bed room?"   
"Sorry"   
"Ughhhh, just give me the damn room keys then."   
The lady turned and walked back towards her desk, slid a key off one of its racks, and gave it to Sombra.   
"Room 12."  
Sombra walked out the door of the lobby and back outside to where the actual rooms were.   
"Hmmm...room 9...room 10... ah! Room 12"  
Sombra struggled to open the door and almost fell into the room. Exhausted, she dropped McCree on the bed. She found a nearby chair and slunk into its curves as she tried to recollect her thoughts. The sudden movement caused McCree to regain his consciousness back.   
"Errrrrr, ahhhh, uhhhh, what in the hell...?"  
McCree, quickly stood up, but was immediately overcome with nausea.   
"Uh, shouldn't have done that..."   
He scanned his foreign surroundings.   
"Where, in the hell am I...?" He turned around and saw sombra slumped in a chair.   
"Uh...sombra...?"   
She slowly sat up and sat on the edge of her seat.   
"Yessssssss?"   
McCree gestured around him.   
"Y'think you could explain all of this?"  
Sombra gave mcree a sleepy look.  
"Listen, McCree, this is probably the weirdest situation I have been in ,in my life. I carried you from that bar all the way to this nasty ass motel because the bartender would have thrown you out."  
"Wait, wait. Really?"   
Mcree sheepishly scratched the back of his head.  
"Ya really helped me? A complete stranger?"   
Sombra raised her eyebrow.  
"Uh, yeah? What's so surprising about that?"   
McCree flashed sombra a sincere smile.   
"Well, it takes a real sweetheart to help someone ya barley know."   
Sombra's cheeks began to turn a bright red.   
"Um...w-well, you see-"  
Mcree placed his hand on top of Sombra's head.   
"Thanks for saving my ass, really. If the cops saw me out there let's just say I would have had a very uneventful evening."   
He gave sombra a crooked grin.   
"Plus, ya look cute when you're all flustered like this."   
Mcree moved and jumped into the bed, producing a squeaky sound from the mattress while a cloud of dust dissolved into the air.   
"Hehe, well, that ain't sanitary."   
Mcree then splayed out on the bed.  
"I'm going to get some shut eye."   
He patted the other side of the bed. "You should too. I know you're tired from today, hehe."   
Sombra was still stunned from before, but she managed to gain her composure.   
"Y-you don't honestly want me to sleep with you, right?"   
Mcree raised his eyebrow.   
"Well why not?"  
"..."  
"Ohhhhh, I ain't gonna try anything, don't you worry little lady."   
Sombra folded her arms. Mcree sighed.   
"Look, sleep on the floor if you want to, but it would be real impolite of me to let you. Especially all that you've done for me tonight....look I'll even turn around the opposite way if that'll make ya feel better."   
Sombra bit her lip.   
"fine."   
She climbed into the bed and got as far away from him as possible.  
"No touching cowboy or I'll break your fucking neck."   
"Haha, sure."   
Sombra took off her pullover and her shoes while mcree removed his belt, unbuttoned his shirt and took off his shoes. In no less than five minutes mcree had already fallen asleep, accompanied by his loud snoring. Sombra's eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier until she too began to drift into a deep sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~  
Mcree was the first to wake up, bellowing a long, drawn out yawn. He was about to get up and stretch when he noticed something-no somebody on top of him.   
"S-sombra?!"   
She stirred but showed no signs of getting up.   
"Ah, shit, she must be asleep..."  
Sombra's head was resting on mcree's chest, and her hands were brushing his upper torso. Mcree was at a lost. He decided to stay in his position, it would be best not to wake her, right?! He tried to relax and steady his breathing. With every breath he took his chest rose and fell, gently rocking Sombra up and down. He studied her, noticed the way her hair fell just over her forehead, how her breaths were calm and even.   
"Aw, she looks like an' angel sleepin' like that..."   
Sombra began to stir again, this time with the means of getting up. Her eyes began to flutter sleepily. Mcree's eyes grew wide.   
"Uh-oh..."  
Sombra rubbed her hands along his chest and slowly looked up.  
"Mmmm, AHHHHH!!!"  
She jumped up and out the bed. Mcree flinched as she climbed out.   
"Ah chill, sombra! Shhhhhh! Shhhh!"  
Sombra pointed to Mcree.   
"No no no, don't tell me be quiet! What the fuck! How the fuck! Why the fuck!"   
"Look Sombra you don't understand-"  
"I said no fucking touching hijo de puta-"  
"SOMBRA"  
She stopped dead in her tracks, startled by his sudden outburst. Mcree put his hands up in mock surrender.   
"Look, I ain't no creep, I didn't touch ya. I woke up and YOU were on top of me. You must've rolled onto me while we were sleepin' but that's the only explanation I know, I swear."   
Sombra bit her lip. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it.   
"Grrrr, the sooner I get out of here the better. I swear this is what I get for helping people."   
Mcree began to get up.   
"Wait ya aren't leaving are ya-"   
"It was nice meeting you mcree, but I gotta go."  
Sombra began to gather her things. Mcree started to reach for her.  
"Adios, Mcr-"  
"Sombra, wait."   
Mcree grabbed Sombra's wrist. She narrowed her eyes at him.   
"What the hell are you doing?"   
"Do ya have a place to stay?"  
"What, why?"  
Mcree repeated himself."   
"Do you. Have a place. To stay."   
"Ugh, no. Why do you care?"   
"You can't just wander the streets by yourself. I won't let ya. You helped me last night, I'll help you. I have a place you can stay for a few nights."   
Sombra snatched her wrist out of his hand.  
"Returning the favor, eh?"   
"Yeah, something like that."   
Mcree put his hand on the door ,so sombra wouldn't be able to get out, and grinned.   
"Honestly, my conscience wouldn't allow myself to let a girl with no home out on the streets."   
"Hey, I'm not some homeless bum. You don't know nothing about me, cowboy, and you never will. I can manage."  
Mcree raised his eyebrow.  
"Ya, sure? Positive? Like I said, I ain't no creep."   
Sombra was about to reply when she got a text. 

Reaper  
Hey, where are u. You're needed at the base.

 

Sombra thought for second. She absolutely hated going on missions with reaper. It's all work and no play. But, if she lies and says she's gathering information, she can get out of it. She'll have to stay with Mcree though, it's her only option if she wants to stay incognito. She looked at her phone, and then towards Mcree.   
"Mcree...I-I'll stay at your place. But only for a while. Got that?"   
Mcree gave her a wide smile.   
"Great! I have a motorcycle we can ride on on the way. I parked it by the bar so we gotta walk back. Also I'm pretty sure I need to get some headache medicine because I have a hell of a hangover."   
"Wait slow down, motorcycle?!"   
"Yeah, yeah, I need to get around somehow right?"   
"Ugh why is this my life!?"   
"Hehe, yer a hoot!"


	3. Mi casa, Tu casa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra follows McCree to his house, and learns a little something about her new person of interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay new chapter! Sorry it took so long, school really, really sucks. I am so ready for summer vacation. Anyway, please enjoy, any criticism or ideas are really appreciated, so make sure to comment those below if you can.  
> <3

"I can't believe I'm actually following you..."   
Sombra muttered under her breath as she and Mcree checked out of the motel lobby. Sombra handed the lady at the front desk their motel keys and began to trudge towards the front door. Mcree, however, idled behind to chat.  
"Ohhhh wheeee, you're telling me you run this place all by yourself?!"  
"That's right, señor. It's a hell of a job too. By the way, did you enjoy your stay?"   
Mcree gestured towards sombra.   
"Did I? Hehe, it sure was one hell of a stay!"  
The lady chuckled.  
"Sounds like you had fun."   
Mcree scratched his head.   
"Well, fun would be one way to put it..."  
Sombra grunted and slammed her hand on the door.   
"Mcree!"  
"Alright, alright, fine."   
Mcree sauntered over to sombra and tipped his hat to the lady.   
"Nice meetin' you miss"  
They walked out of the motel and once they were out sight Sombra smacked Mcree on the back of his neck.   
"Owwww what was that for!"  
"Next time you flirt with someone do it on your own damn time!" She hissed.  
"And please can we get a move on! I've been in these clothes all day and I wanna change!"  
"Hmph, somebody's moody."   
Sombra hated being in one place for too long, especially now; It made her very antsy.   
Mcree bumped her on the shoulder and gave her a teasing look.  
"Ya ain't jealous, are ya?"  
"Pshhh, as if I would be jealous of some drunk cowboy I met at a bar."   
It was a sunny day without a cloud in sight. The sun greeted Sombra and Mcree with a warm smile while a light breeze began to blow.  
They had been walking for quite some time now, and sombra had no idea were they were going.   
"Hey, cowboy, where are we? I'm pretty sure we passed the bar..."   
"I told you my motorcycle is a little way from there. Wait, hold up."   
Mcree cupped his hands over his eyes and squinted.   
"There it is!"   
Mcree pointed to a narrow alleyway between the bar and a drug store. He dashed towards his bike.   
"I thought my precious baby was gonna be stolen while I was gone all night!"   
Sombra rolled her eyes as she ambled towards Mcree.   
"First off, calm your fucking tits. Second, 'your baby'? Really?"   
"Yeah, this here is my pride and joy."   
He patted the motorcycle's engine. It was a black Harley with dual exhaust pipes. 'Deadlock' was painted on the side, along with flames and a skull. Sombra traced her hands along the writing.  
"Deadlock, huh."   
She pursed her lips.   
"You were part of a gang?"   
Despite all the knowledge sombra had about former Overwatch agents, she seldom knew Mcree. Reaper made it near impossible for her to hack into his files. At the time, she brushed it off. He was unimportant, and frankly, she was uninterested, but now she wanted to know more. He was an enigma, the only person who was as foreign to her as she was to him. Mcree sighed and rubbed his chin.   
"Yeah...I was young and stupid. Lucky to have escaped it while I could though."  
He checked on his bike and slowly sunk into its leather seat.   
"It's nice to be able to put the past behind me..."   
An awkward silence enveloped the air. Mcree patted his seat.   
"Well, c'mon, don't be shy. Ya got to sit somewhere."   
Sombra looked around the bike.   
"Isn't there supposed to be some sort of caboose, thingy?"   
"Yea, and it has our stuff in it. Now come on, you're the one who wanted to get back so quickly."   
Sombra muttered some Spanish swear words under her breath and reluctantly sat on the same seat as Mcree.   
"Alright now just hold on to me so ya won't fall off or anything."   
"Ok..."  
Sombra wrapped her hands around mcree's waist. Mcree adjusted himself and revved the engines.  
"Hold on tight!"  
Mcree slammed the gas pedal and sped out of the ally way. Once he reached open road he pressed the gas even harder and flew down the asphalt. Sombra held on to Mcree for dear life and dug her face into his back. He revved the engines once more.   
"Now this is riding!"   
"AHHHHHH MCREE SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!"   
Sombra screamed into his back while he laughed.   
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY PUTO!"   
"Hahaha, I'm sorry it's just that you're squeezing me so hard and...well...look!"   
Mcree tilted his head in front of him.   
"Nothin' but open road ahead! I'll slow down now."   
Mcree let off the gas and cruised down the road. Sombra continued to dig her face in mcree's back.   
"You can look up now."  
"No"  
"I'm not going fast anymore-"  
"Nu-uh"  
"Just look up, at least one glance."   
Sombra lifted her head up to look at the Mexican landscape. The sky was the bluest she had seen and the ground was dotted with canyon like rock fixtures and rolling hills.   
"Woahhhh, how long have we been riding?!"   
"Not long, have you been to this part of Mexico before? This is a really small town, but it sits right on the edge of some really beautiful stu-"   
As he was talking, Mcree stole a glance at Sombra and was immediately transfixed. The wind from the motorcycle was blowing her hair and her eyes shone with awe.   
"Haha, I should probably get out more- HEY WATCH THE ROAD!"   
The bike swiveled on the road before Mcree was able to gain balance. He gripped the handles tighter.   
"Whew..."  
"Could you watch the damn road next time?!"   
"Hey! I was distracted!"  
"By what?!"   
"W-well, that's none of your business."  
"What! That is the most bullshit excuse I've ever heard-"  
"Hey we're here!"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, look!"   
Lucky to be able to change the subject, Mcree began to slow into a dirt road that led to old western style ranch house. It looked to be able to hold a small family.   
"You live with other people?"  
"Nah, just me."   
He pulled into the side of the house and parked the bike. Sombra hopped off and followed Mcree towards the front door of the house. He took some keys out of his pocket and pulled out a small key to unlock the door. It opened with a small click.  
"Mi casa, tu casa! Make yourself at home!"   
Sombra slowly crept into the house. It was just as she expected. Country. Old wooden floors and a a faint cinnamon fragrance wafted through the house. Sombra stood still and took everything in. Mcree plopped down on the sofa in the living room.   
"Well don't just stand there, didn't ya say ya wanted to change and stuff?"  
Sombra shot Mcree a puzzled look.   
"Obviously I don't know where everything is..."  
"Oh-hehe-sorry bout that. There is a guest bedroom upstairs, the first one on the right and right next to it is a bathroom and in front of the guest room is my room. Obviously the kitchen and sittin' room are downstairs. Anything else ya need to know?"   
"No."   
Sombra paused and twiddled her thumbs.  
"Well, actually, how long am I allowed to stay?"  
Mcree looked at Sombra. It was the most vulnerable he's ever seen her, when she's not cursing him out, that is.   
"As long as ya need, darling."   
Sombra nodded her head and walked up the stairs. She saw the bedroom and opened the door with a creeeeeeck. She peered in. It was a simple room with one master bed and some dressers. There were pictures of people scattered across the room. One of a blonde girl with warm blue eyes, the other of a middle eastern woman with who looked like to be her daughter and Mcree. She sighed. Sombra knew everything about all of these people, the Medic Angela Ziegler and the solider Ana Amari, but she knew nothing about Mcree. Why did Reaper keep Mcree so private? What about him was so important? She decided it best to worry about this later, she needed to get out these clothes first. Sombra opened one of the dressers and found some clothes that might fit. She picked out a red tank top and jean shorts to wear tomorrow, and a oversized tee with cloth shorts to wear as pajamas. She opened her mini backpack and pulled out a bra and underwear. She took her change of clothes into the bathroom across the hall and got ready to take a shower. Once she got the water going, she undressed, and hopped into the hot water. She let a warm feeling encompass her, as she forgot about everything that happened that day, and any days before.   
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
Sombra peaked out the shower curtains and looked out the small window adjacent to the shower. The sun dipped into the horizon, turning the sky a pink and red ombré.   
"It's getting dark already, jeez..."   
Sombra turned off the shower and dried herself off. She put on her pajamas and peeked down the stairs. Mcree was still on the sofa, attention glued to the tv, which had an old western movie on. Sombra suppressed a snicker.   
"Way to stick to your aesthetic ,cowboy." She muttered under her breath. She tiptoed down the stairs, trying her best not to catch mcree's attention as she headed towards the kitchen. Mcree saw something pass out the corner of his eye.   
"Hehehe, Sombra..." he muttered.   
He got up and stalked Sombra from behind, waiting for the perfect moment...  
"AHHHH!"  
"Eep!"  
Sombra jumped, startled.  
"Ugh, fuck you!"   
"Hahahah!"  
Mcree grabbed his stomach as he broke into a fit of laughter.  
"Hehehhahahaha! Ya should've seen your face! What, are ya trying to raid my kitchen?"   
"Nooooo, I'm just sneaking around your house for fun."   
"Okay, the sarcasm is not appreciated."  
Mcree walked over and opened the refrigerator. Much to Sombra's surprise, the fridge contained an assortment of fresh fruits, vegetables and meats.   
"Wow."   
"Yeah, there's a market a little ways from here."  
He turned to Sombra.  
"So, you're hungry, what do ya want?"   
"Uhhhhh, ummm-"  
"Ooh, how bout some quesadillas!"   
"q-quesadillas! Really?!"  
Mcree patted Sombra on the head.   
"Shoot yea! My momma used to make em all the time!"  
"Y-your mom is Latino?"   
"Yep, and my dad was white. It's why I don't look Latino at first glance, but enough about me, let's get cookin!"   
Sombra stared at Mcree in bewilderment as he grabbed various vegetables and meats from the fridge.   
"Speak Spanish to me."   
Mcree paused.   
"What?"  
"You heard me, cowboy."   
Sombra crossed her arms and gave Mcree a challenging look.   
"Haha, fine."   
Mcree gave Sombra a sultry stare as the words rolled off his tongue.   
"¿Es esto lo que querías, cariño?"   
Sombra stood entranced by his perfect Spanish. She felt her words catch in her throat as he continued.   
"Sorprendido eh? Puedo verlo en tu cara."   
Mcree grinned, pleased with himself.   
"Welp, these quesadillas aren't gonna make themselves."  
He turned towards the stove and turned on the heat as he prepared the dough. Sombra was still struggling to keep her composure. The way he had looked at her, the way the words rolled off of his tongue, why did she make him say that? This did nothing but spike her curiosity. She cleared her throat.   
"Ahem, right...well-I'm just gonna watch some tv while we wait for the food. I need to change the channel, old westerns are cringy as fuck anyways."   
She tried to hide her discomposure with mindless teasing. She sunk into the sofa and rubbed her temple. Nobody was able to get her as flustered as Mcree did. She would probably leave overnight ,after gathering some info, if it wasn't for reaper. Ah, the things she'll do when she's drunk! She had blatantly ignored his orders and returning to talon after pulling a stunt like this was suicide. She sighed. It was to late to turn back now. Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.   
"Ahh shit!" She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth.   
Mcree peaked his head out from the kitchen.   
"Everything all right?"  
"Yep yep yep."   
Sombra started at her phone until it went silent. Not long after, she received a text.

GABRIEL REYES  
Sombra, stop ignoring me. We talked about this, this is your last strike for going rouge. Either return to base now or face the consequences. 

Sombra read the text over and over again. Worry dotted her face. He isn't serious, is he? Sombra stared at her phone again. No, he can't be, he's just bark and all bite. He wouldn't be able to find her anyway. She giggled, amused at herself for getting worried over nothing. She picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels. It wasn't until five minutes later that she smelled the savory scent of chicken, dough and cheese come towards her.   
"Enjoy, gourmet Mexican cooking!"   
Sombra rolled her eyes.   
"Oh, please. Gimme that!"   
She grabbed her plate and immediately took a bite.   
"Mhhhhhhm."  
"Good, huh!"   
Mcree hopped onto the sofa and took the remote while Sombra was distracted.   
"Learned from the best. Oh, and if your gonna be stayin' with me for a while, first rule of business, don't change my tv."   
"Bitch, please."   
Sombra snatched the remote out of his hands and wiggled it in his face.   
"I'm the guest right? I get the remote."   
Mcree snatched the remote again but this time he held it as high as he could.   
"I ain't playin this back and fourth game."   
"Ugh, you know I can't stretch that far! No fair!"  
Sombra scowled, if only she could use her cybernetics!   
"Point, Mcree!"   
He smiled to himself and turned the tv back to the western. He looked at Sombra. Her eyes were slowly fluttering open and closed. She outstretched her arms, yawned and rested her head on the armchair of the sofa.   
"Fighting with you is tiring, cowboy." She yawned again, but this time her eyes closed for good, or at least until the morning.   
Letting out a soft chuckle, Mcree took off his serape and wrapped it around Sombra.   
"Now how in the hell did I end up like this...I must be some lucky man, to have a pretty girl like her in my house..."   
he chuckled again and turned his attention to the tv. Soon the gunshots of the western become a soft rhythm, lulling him to sleep.


	4. We might be in for some trouble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends visit Sombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii, Sorry it took so long! My apologies! I had like 5 state tests and sooo many school projects to do so I barely had any time to write. Plus I think this chapter is kinda short for how long it took for me to update it...it was gonna be super long but then at the last minute I decided to cut it short and put some of it in the next chapter.   
> P.S Spoilers: McCree asks for help from one of his old friends(I actually haven't decided yet who that friend will be tho)  
> Anyway, that's even blabbering from me, enjoy!

McCree stirred on the sofa before finally waking up. He started to get up until he felt the weight of Sombra on his chest.  
"Oh, that's right, we fell asleep on the sofa last night."   
He sighed.   
"That doesn't explain why she keeps fallin' asleep on me though..."   
He nudged Sombra in an failed attempt to wake her up.   
"Sombra. Sombraaaaaa. Ugh...SOMBRA!"   
"Humph I'm up I'm up."   
She rubbed her head on Mcree's bare chest.   
"Mmmm, this pillow is like, really hard...and warm..."  
"Uh...Sombra..."  
She slowly looked up. Again, she found her self sprawled on top of Mcree, her head resting on his chest. She felt all the heat from her body travel to her cheeks. Yet, she couldn't keep her eyes of off his chest. Firm and muscular, yet warm and comforting. She started to wonder what the rest of him looked like. And Mcree couldn't stop staring at Sombra. Here he could see all her curves and feel the way she sunk into him. A hard knock on the door jolted them out of their thoughts. Mcree saw this as his opportunity to leave before he did something he would regret.   
"Welp, gotta get that, haha"   
He practically leapt off the sofa and started towards the door. Without thinking, he swung it open and was met with the barrel of a gun. He stared down the gun and glared at the person holding it. It was a tall, lanky man with a green Mohawk and a skull painted on his face. He gave McCree a sinister grin.   
"I believe you have something of ours."   
"And I believe I don't."   
The man tightened his grip on the gun.   
"Don't fucking lie to me perro. Bad mistake. We've been tipped off that you have Sombra."   
"What?"   
"You fucking heard me, bring her over."   
Mcree felt a cold sweat run down his back. Why did they need Sombra? What the fuck was going on? Just as he about to make a break for it and reach for his gun he saw Sombra move out the corner of his eye. Good. All he had to do was stall for time.   
Sombra was listening the whole time. The minute she heard them mention her name she dashed up the stairs for her bag. All she had to do was get her gun and gloves and sneak out around the house. She had enough common sense to know that the man at the door wasn't alone. Once she grabbed her uzi from her bag she opened the window and climbed out. She held onto the ledges and vaulted down into some bushes. Just as she thought, there were men throughout Mcree's yard. She used her gloves to cloak herself as she sprinted out the bushes and unloaded her gun into the two men posted outside. She grabbed a hold of one of the men before they fell.  
"Who sent you?"   
"Fuck you."  
"Fine. The hard way, huh?"   
She pushed him onto the ground and put her gun on his head.   
"Listen, girl, it was just bosses orders, ya know? Look I don't know nothing, I swear!"  
She tightened her grip on the trigger.   
"Fine! Fine...I'm from los muertos, ack, and my boss told us that somebody told him that a girl named Sombra was staying here, but that's all I know!"   
"Ugh, fucking los muertos, you guys just can't leave me alone can you?"   
"Please don't kill me, please! I told you everything!"  
Sombra pressed the trigger.   
"I don't remember agreeing to anything."   
She gritted her teeth. She knew in the back of her mind who would bring los muertos here but she didn't want to accept it.   
"Shit, shit!"   
Sombra punched a nearby tree.   
"Fuck...fuck I've got to get Mcree!"   
She sprinted towards another bush near the front of the house. Once it was clear, she leaped out and snapped the neck of the man in front of Mcree.   
"Shit, th-thanks som-"   
"No time to talk, get the fuck down!"   
As soon as she said that bullets rained from above them. They took cover behind one of los muertos cars.  
"Looks like they brought backup."   
"Yeah, I can see that."   
Sombra scanned the area for a opportunity to get out.   
"Mcree, I'm going sneak behind them, got your pistol?"  
"Yeah, how did you know-"  
"There is no time to talk just start fucking shooting!"   
Sombra cloaked herself and bolted behind enemy lines.   
"Shoot, welll..." Mcree steadied his pistol and began to pick the enemy off one by one. He never liked doing things this way, but when the opportunity presented itself, let's just say he was one of the first to take advantage. He grinned as he shot one more man down.   
"Heheheee, still got it!"   
He was about to raise his head to line up one more shot when heard a strained yell from across the yard.   
"Arrrrgh put me down puto I'll fucking kill you!"   
"Put her in the van, c'mon!"   
Mcree immediately got up. There was no question in his mind on who that was, and all he knew was that he had to help her. And judging by what they were saying, he didn't have much time. He ran across the yard and took cover amongst some trees. He saw about five men around Sombra, hoisting her up and trying to throw her into their van. He had to admit, she was putting up one hell of a fight. Once all their backs were turned, he stepped from behind his cover, set his sights and yelled "Draw!" shooting, and killing, all of the men in rapid succession. He hurried towards the van.   
"Sombra! Sombra?"  
"Ughhhh, they pack a mean punch..."  
Rubbing her head, Sombra crawled from the back of the van and jumped down onto the dirt. Mcree breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Phewww, you're fine, right? Nothin' scratched? Bruised?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Good..."  
He rubbed his hands through his hair.   
"Alright, now do you mind tellin' me what the hell just happened?"   
He searched Sombra's eyes for an answer.   
"Well..."  
"Yeah?"   
Sombra bit her lip.   
"I used to be a member of los muertos. A good one. I helped them solve a lot of their problems, and they did the same for me. They got me off the streets, and gave me a purpose, for a while anyway. So eventually I had to go, y'know? I could never stay in the same place for a while, so I left, without a trace. But I guess their here to take me back..."  
She paused.  
"But why? I don't know. It's really fucking fishy that now they decide to come for me, it makes me wonder if they had some sort of ulterior motive..."   
"Do you know what their motive could be?"   
Sombra looked at Mcree, but immediately regretted it. His eyes shown with trust, and she could tell that he was soaking in her every word. She couldn't lie, it would break her heart. But she didn't have a choice. She couldn't let him know she was affiliated with talon.   
"I-I have no idea......ack!"   
Sombra put her hand to now throbbing head.   
"Ugh, they literally threw me head first in that van. I'm pretty sure they whacked me with their guns a few times, ughhh..."  
Mcree gently took hold of Sombra's chin and tilted her head towards him, giving him a better view of her wound.   
"I thought you said you weren't hurt."   
She tried to move out of his grasp but it was to no avail.   
"I'm not, I-I'm fine I swear."  
"Yeah, then why is your head bleeding."   
Sombra reached up and touched her head only to feel a tender gnash splotched with blood that hurt to the touch.   
"Ouch, guess I didn't notice with all the adrenaline and all, ack..."  
She winced again from the pain.   
"Alright, Sombra, c'mon."   
"What, where?"   
Mcree gently ushered Sombra towards the front door.   
"To the bathroom. You're hurt and I can't stand seeing ya like this. Wait."   
He stopped.   
"Where are your shoes?!"   
Sombra looked down and realized she was barefoot.   
"Uhhhh, you know all of this happened in the morning, right? As in, I just woke up and forced to take immediate action. In my pajamas."   
"Welp, I guess I have no choice."   
"Wait, are you talking about-HEY!"   
Mcree took Sombra in his hands and carried her bridal style in his arms.   
"HEY, espera! Bájame ahora!!!"   
"And have you risk stepping on glass or something? Nah, you're hurt enough as it is."   
"Mcree I'm fine, I swear, you don't have to protect me like this..."   
She wiggled in his arms only to have him hold her tighter. He glanced at Sombra.   
"Awwww, gettin' flustered, aren't ya?"   
"Just shut up and take me to the bathroom."   
Mcree chuckled and headed towards his house, being careful not to step on broken shards of glass. He opened the door and carried Sombra all the way to the bathroom before finally setting her down on top of the bathroom counter. Sombra scowled.   
"You didn't have to carry me anymore when we got in the house you know."  
"Yea but ya didn't stop me."   
Sombra opened her mouth to say something but closed it, crossing her arms. Mcree smirked as he began to shift through the contents of his cabinet.   
"Alright, here we go..."   
He pulled out some peroxide, a small white cloth and a large bandaid with padding at the bottom.   
"It won't do much but it's all I've got, and somethin' is better than nothin', right?"   
"Yea, I guess..."   
Mcree put the cloth in the peroxide and paused.   
"Alright, now this is gonna hurt, ok?"   
"Ok..."  
Sombra clenched her fists as Mcree dabbed the peroxide on her wound.   
"It's alright...see! That didn't hurt to bad now did it."  
"Tsk, easy for you say."   
Mcree took the bandaid and placed it on her injury. Just as he checking the adhesive, Sombra's eyes met his, and time felt as if it had completely stopped. Mcree stared into her indigo orbs, while she got lost in his amber spheres. It felt like it had been hours when Sombra finally broke away from his gaze. She let out a nervous laugh as she jumped from the counter.   
"Well, haha, I guess I should go change out of these pajamas, huh."   
She hurried out the bathroom and into the guest bedroom, closing the door and sinking down onto the floor.   
"Im not sure how much more of this I can take..."   
Soon she heard the thump of heavy cowboy boots descending the stairs.   
She got up with a heavy sigh and began to change into a pair of denim shorts, a tank top, and converses. Reluctantly, Sombra opened the door and headed down the stairs.   
"Wow, that was fast. Are you alright? You left out the bathroom pretty fast," Mcree asked from behind his kitchen counter.   
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."   
There was a pause before Mcree continued.   
"Alright, so, I've been thinkin"   
"Yea?"  
"I-er-we, need another place to stay. Considerin' the amount of casualties we've had with this little excursion."   
Mcree gestured outside.   
"Plus, if my intuition serves me right, I'd say Los Muertos is keen on coming back."   
Sombra bit her lip.   
"Yea, I know." She fiddled with her thumbs and rocked back and fourth on her feet.   
"Look, I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused, really. Your house is trashed, theres a gang following me, and now you're all in the middle of it. I think I'll just go-"  
"Wait Sombra."   
Before she knew it, Mcree had dashed between her and the door and was inches away from her face.   
"I know how you feel, I've been in your shoes, ok? And all it took was for somebody to lead me in the right direction. And you know what Sombra? I know this isn't your fault. As long as you're makin' an effort to change, I'll help you out one hundred percent."  
Sombra felt her heart break. She saw the trust in his eyes, the faith, the assurance. Her lips began to quiver. She didn't want to keep deceiving him, but again she didn't have a choice. She was split in two. Mcree wrapped his arms around Sombra.   
"Look, it's ok, I don't wanna see you lookin sad, everything's ok..."   
Sombra let him hug her. She knew she was just digging her own grave with all the shit she was pulling, but, despite everything, what she really wanted was to spend every moment she could with Mcree.


End file.
